1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a text display apparatus, and text display method which are suitable for easily notifying a user that which position in a text should be noticed, and a program storage medium for realizing the text display apparatus and method on a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a proposal on a technique of highlighting a part of a text which should be noticed. To check a highlighted portion of a text, a user moves the knob of a scroll bar adjoining an area where the text is displayed to thereby change the display range.
There is an application of such a technique, which searches for a character string from a text file based on a search condition specified by a user, and highlights the character string that matches with the search condition. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H10-269233 discloses a search result display method of highlighting only the character string that matches with a search condition on a scroll-bar equipped window to display a part of a character string forming a text file.